it's okay
by Salmon Cat
Summary: Cat's good with her tongue; Sam wishes orgasms were less vulnerable. Puckentine oneshot for those of age.


**Summary**: Cat's good with her tongue; Sam wishes orgasms were less vulnerable. Puckentine oneshot for those of age.

**Genres: **Light smut. Adult fluff.

**Type:** Five-parted oneshot.

**Warning: **Mild sexual content.

**Author's Note:**___Why am I writing about sex at two in the afternoon? Another oneshot developed from this smut I tried to write months ago. Not my proudest piece, but try it out anyway._

...

(i)

The first time Cat pulls down Sam's underwear, she is careful and gentle.

"It's okay," she keeps whispering when Sam puts her hand over her bare underside. "It's okay."

The first time they sleep with each other, and not in the literal sense of sleeping, it is tender and timid, the two of them barely making use of what they have and see, the two of them too afraid of making the wrong move and scaring the other off.

There is a lot of kissing and giggling because they can hardly believe what they're doing. But they give it their best anyway.

When their first time is up, they collapse next to each other, each of them in awe of what each other's touch is capable of, but each knowing that they can go even better the next time.

(ii)

Cat is different this time around. Her touches are precise, her kisses effective and stingy. Sam wants more, but Cat is holding back.

Cat's playing a different game, and Sam isn't made aware of the rules.

Cat's tongue is soft and warm against her skin. It moves so slowly and menacingly down under, a contrast to Sam's racing heartbeat and short breaths.

Cat's finger feels just as evil, trailing up and down Sam's body, sending shivers down her spine and leaving cold marks in its absence.

By the end of it, the sound that betrays Sam's lips is unlike any the two had ever heard. Cat rolls over to her side, Sam breathing fast and deep next to her. Unlike the first time, this one leaves Sam craving for more. It didn't feel like enough.

The next morning, Sam spots an adult magazine under Cat's blanket.

Now she knows her secret.

(iii)

Cat is late for school already, but what's she supposed to do when Sam is treating her so nicely?

They're on the couch and Sam has her knee between Cat's thighs. Their lips move against each other's slickly and in great need, like a hunger they can't quite satiate.

"I should go," Cat lies. She doesn't have to, really. She can stay another five minutes. Maybe ten.

"Okay," Sam replies, her voice muffled by the force of Cat's lips.

Sam knows by now how long it takes Cat to get ready for school everyday, picking out outfits and making her hair look perfect enough, but all she wants right now is to rip the redhead's dress from her body and run her fingers through her hair, make as much a mess as she can.

Instead, she manages only to feel Cat's underwear dampening with every touch and gentle motion of her finger before the redhead pauses.

"I should go," Cat repeats more urgently this time, her face flushed and her lower lip red from all the lip-sucking.

They pull apart, both hating each other - one for not being able to stay, and the other for not being able to go with the her.

(iv)

"Your Nonna's in the living room!" Sam whispers as she feels Cat's nimble fingers working her way under her loose shirt.

Cat giggles and says nothing, only kisses Sam on the lips and the neck, and then down to her breasts.

Cat doesn't normally tolerate swearing, but she likes it when Sam does it in bed. The bad words come out in an angry and frustrated slur, Sam biting on her own lip to not make too much of a noise.

Cat's lips and tongue work their wonder under the blanket, and Sam tries to squirm away even though all she wants is for Cat to go through with it. Make her scream and pull on the bedsheets.

What are the chances Nonna would think they're just playing around?

It sounds stupid, but with Cat's head snug between her thighs, and her tongue licking away so slowly, up and down and around, it's beginning to sound like a risk worth taking.

(v)

Cat doesn't like it when Sam is angry, but a lot of things anger Sam, and sometimes she doesn't tell her what.

Sam isn't usually rough, although she can be when she wants to. Cat is taken by surprise at first when Sam's kiss feels a little too hard. She can even feel the heat radiating from Sam's face. But she doesn't say or do anything because she had missed Sam all day and kissing her always feels good.

Sam slams her body against Cat's, pushes her against a wall, her heart racing and her fists balled up, her knuckles pale white. She wondered for a split second if she'd overdone it, but she doesn't think on it too much. She's too angry right now.

Cat pulls away to gasp for air, puts her arms around Sam's neck and kisses her more gently. Her lips move down to her neck, and she pulls Sam slowly to the bed.

With a swift movement, Sam's bra is unsnapped. Sam takes a deep breath, takes in Cat's quiet smile. She doesn't understand how anyone can be so calm and patient with someone so violent and angry as she is, but she accepts it anyway.

A long exhalation escapes from her as she feels Cat's lips kissing her everywhere but her lips.

"Sorry," she mutters when their clothes are back on, uneasy.

"It's okay," Cat whispers.


End file.
